Papa Louie: When Sundaes Attack! (a New Adventure)
|image1 = Logo-Papa Louie When Sundaes Attack! (a New Adventure).png|release_date = N/A|previous_game = N/A|next_game = N/A|previous_gameria = N/A|next_gameria = N/A|created_by: = AnimatronixXD}} 'Papa Louie: When Sundaes Attack! (a New Adventure)'is a game created by AnimatronixXD. The game was released on Mont? Day?, Year?. Skills * 'Dashing '- This skill allows the customer to dash through cracker blocks and enemies. This skill can be preformed by Janana, Adrian, Pinch Hitwell and Max. It replaces the Pushing skill. Their background color is light pink. * 'Double Jump '- This skill allows the customer to jump again in the air, thus reaching new heights. It is performed by Geison, N/A and Timm. Their background of icon is orange. * 'Gliding '- This skill allows the customer to glide in the air. It is performed by N/A, Foodini, Papa Louie and N/A. Their background icon is yellow. * 'Ground Pound '- This skill allows the customer to break cracker blocks in a downward motion to enter a new area, or defeat baddies in a downward motion. It can be performed by Vicky, Santa, Kingsley and Xolo. Their background icon is red. * 'Swim Boost '- This skill allows the customer to swim through strong currents into hidden areas, or knock out underwater baddies. This customers who can performs this skill are Nahomi, Joseph and Frank. It replaces the Crawling skill. Their background icon is dark blue. * 'Wall Climbing '- This skill allows the customer to climb up straight parts on walls as if there was a ladder there. The customers who can perform this are Anthony, N/A, Radlynn and Johnna. It replaces the Wall Jumping skill. Their background icon is green. The background icon for the customers without special skills (Captain Cori, N/A, N/A, Jason, N/A and Kelly) is purple. Characters Baddie List *Pina Coolada *Coco Coolada *Poco Coolada *Banana Pants *Scubanana *Gummy Onion *SundaeSaurus *Nutty Butter *Yum N' M's *Mallow Men *Cherry Bomb *Cordial Bomb *Cherry Mine *Cheesecake Wheel *Pepper Mint *Radish *Pararadish *Mangoby *Gummeel *Kiwi Gulper *Strawbuzzy *Peachbuzzy *Brownie Bop *Blondie Bop *Wildberry Derps *Splashberry Derps *Cupidberry Derps *Dreammissile *Powseeker *Creameo Boulder *Chocomint *Spear Mint *Swizzler *Winter Onion *Disco Plumm *Cookie Doughman *Hucklebat *Scuba Radish *Luau LePunch (Boss) *Radley Madish (Boss) Levels and Missions Level 1: Blue Moon Bay # Rescue N/A # Rescue N/A # Rescue Jason (needs Swim Boost) # Find 5 Tropical Charms # Defeat 3 SundaeSaurus # Find 100 coins (needs Gliding) Level 2: Gummy Grotto # Rescue Nahomi # Rescue N/A (needs Swim Boost) # Rescue Kelly (needs Wall Climb) # Find 5 Gummy Worms # Defeat 6 SundaeSaurus (needs Swim Boost) # Find 100 coins (needs Dashing) Level 3: Neapolitown # Rescue Anthony # Rescue Frank (needs Wall Climb) # Rescue Foodini (needs Dashing) # Find/meet 5 Residents (needs Gliding) # Defeat 10 SundaeSaurus (needs Wall Climb) # Find 100 coins (needs Swim Boost) Level 4: Vanilla Heights # Rescue Papa Louie # Rescue N/A (needs Dashing) # Rescue Adrian (needs Gliding) # Find 5 Luau coins (needs Swim Boost) # Defeat 10 SundaeSaurus (needs Dashing) # Find 100 coins (needs Ground Pound) Level 5: Wintergreen Way # Rescue Janana # Rescue Joseph (needs Gliding) # Rescue N/A (needs Ground Pound) # Find 5 Gulpies (needs Swim Boost) # Defeat 9 SundaeSaurus (needs Wall Climb) # Find 100 coins (needs Double Jump) Level 6: Mintley Meadow # Rescue Vicky # Rescue Pinch Hitwell (needs Ground Pound) # Rescue Santa (needs Double Jump) # Find 5 pairs of sunglasses (needs Wall Climb) # Defeat 9 SundaeSaurus (needs Dashing) # Find 100 coins (needs Swim Boost) Level 7: Lake Chocodunk # Rescue Timm # Rescue N/A (needs Double Jump) # Rescue N/A (needs Swim Boost) # Find 5 Balloons (needs Wall Climb) # Defeat 6 SundaeSaurus (needs Ground Pound) # Find 100 Coins (needs Gliding) Level 8: Cookie Cavern # Rescue Radlynn # Rescue Kingsley (needs Double Jump) # Rescue Geison (needs Dashing) # Find 5 Radish Coins (needs Swim Boost) # Defeat 8 SundaeSaurus (needs Gliding) # Find 100 Coins (needs Wall Climb) Level 9: Radley Caverns # Rescue Max and Johnna Level X: X Zone # Rescue Xolo No warp keys are inside this level. Badges Warp Keys Unlocking Customers Defeating Enemies Completing Levels Outfit Styles Breaking Through Obstacles Collecting Items Trivia *The names of the Neapolitown Locals are Rocky Road, Mr. Sherbet, Betty Pecan, Jill Berry, and Chip McMint. Gallery Logo-Papa Louie When Sundaes Attack! (a New Adventure).png|Papa Louie: When Sundaes Attack! (a New Adventure) Logo Blog_pose.jpg|The main villains Poorpapa.jpg|Poor Papa Louie! Category:Games Category:Games by AnimatronixXD Category:Papa Louie: When Sundaes Attack! (a New Adventure)